


Leap of Faith (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 60_minute_fics, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo finds himself on the receiving end of a bullet... is nearly dying enough incentive to make a leap of faith?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith (2007)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 60_minute_fics.

"Sanzo! Look out!"

He didn't have time to duck; he'd barely had time to register the sound of the voice in his ears before he was struck square in the chest with a round from his own banishing gun. Then, there was darkness. And, the last thing he remembered before he blacked out completely was a soft voice in his ear murmuring, "Damn it, you'd better not die on me..."

The next thing he knew, he could hear soft murmurs of voices, but his ears felt as though they were stuffed with cotton, and he couldn't make anything out. His eyes were heavy, and his body ached with a pain he couldn't even begin to describe. Knowing he could do little more than just lay there for the time being, he thought back to what had happened earlier, and wondered just how everything had gotten so completely fucked up and out of hand. One minute, the four of them had been walking through the forest, looking for some asshole youkai who was terrorizing the local town, and the next, he'd fallen down a ravine, dropping his banishing gun when he'd slipped, and had wound up face to face with the very demon they'd been searching for. To further add to his irritation, he had found himself alone and staring down the barrel of his very own Smith and Wesson.

"I wonder how many youkai you've killed with this, Genjo Sanzo?" the demon had hissed, a cruel sneer on his face as he had drawn back the hammer and had prepared to fire.

The next thing the monk had known, the shot had gone wide as Gojyo had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and had sent the bastard reeling with a punch to the jaw, Goku bounding in behind him to finish him off. It should have been over at that point, but then, everything had gone to hell. Another six demons – presumably this one's friends – had appeared, and, somewhere in that giant mess, one of them had grabbed the revolver. Intent on exacting revenge for his fallen comrade, the youkai had vowed a die for a die, and what better prize than a Sanzo priest? Hakkai had seen the demon and had called out his warning, but it hadn't been soon enough.

Skin and muscle had been torn as the hot lead had pierced his flesh, the round exiting cleanly out his back, tearing him open, his blood rapidly pouring onto the ground. And it had been Hakkai who had caught him. Hakkai who had whispered in his ear as he'd worked quickly to try to save the blond's life.

Hakkai...

Trying, and failing miserably, to suppress a groan, he slowly cracked his eyes open, the deep violet barely visible from beneath golden lashes. He could see a soft glow, like that of a candle, flickering in the room, and he knew both from instinct and from past experience, that it was the brunet channelling his chi to heal him. He could feel a warmth spreading through his body as it always did when the other tended to his wounds, and though he would never admit it to another living soul, he loved the soothing comfort that would wash over him. His gaze shifted to that of the healer, and for a fraction of a second, his breath caught in his throat. He'd studied that alluring profile surreptitiously from the passenger seat of the jeep on countless occasions, but by the light of his chi in the darkness of night in that silent hotel room, it was positively sensual. The brunet must have heard his groan, or felt his gaze, for he suddenly turned to him, a small smile on his face that belied the extreme weariness and genuine relief in his eyes. Sanzo's own eyes widened when he saw the dark bruise on Hakkai's left cheek, and the gash over his right eyebrow, and the amount of blood that covered the other's clothing. He knew that some of it was his own from when the green-eyed man had moved him, but he also knew that the other was injured, and was treating _him_ instead of tending to his own injuries. "'kai..." he murmured, his voice sounding tinny and strange in his own ears.

"Hush now, Sanzo," the brunet chided gently. "I thought that..." He blinked, and looked away, and the blond could see the slight waver to his smile as he dropped his hands, the immediate glow fading away. "It doesn't matter, really. You're awake now, and with a little bit of time, I think you're going to be just fine..."

"I didn't ask you to help me," the monk rasped, trying to keep up his brusque façade. "You're an idiot to waste your time on this." It never ceased to amaze him just how willing the other was to share his chi, his very _life force_ with him. Sanzo knew how taxing the effort was for the other, and he also knew that if Hakkai was using his life energy to heal _him_ , he certainly wasn't going to be able to heal _himself_. He also knew that if Hakkai used all of his chi, he would die.

A soft chuckle escaped the soft-spoken male's lips. "Then I guess I'm an idiot," he replied simply. "I'd think you'd be used to that by now, having spent so much time with the three of us."

"What about you?" Sanzo pressed. "You're hurt, too."

"I'll be fine," Hakkai replied quietly, turning to look at the blond again. "Believe me, it looks far worse than it actually is. Once I know that you're going to be alright, I'll tend to my own wounds, I promise."

"Well, as you can see, I'm alright. Now go do it!" he growled, a spark of something present in the violet depths.

"I..." The brunet was about to protest, but at seeing the look on the other's face, he simply chuckled sheepishly, and with a tired nod, he said, "Very well, Sanzo, but I will be back as soon as I'm finished, ok?"

The monk simply grunted, but then he turned to face the slightly taller male. "Hakkai, wait. Where are the two jackasses?"

"Hm? Oh...Goku and Gojyo are downstairs getting something to eat. I sent them there, telling them that rather than being in my way and disrupting my concentration, they should go do that, and I'd let them know if you woke up. I suppose I'd better go tell them. They'll want to see you, I'm sure." The brunet moved to get up, only to be stayed by a light, but insistent grasp around his wrist. "Was...there something else, Sanzo?"

The blond nodded, pulling the other male over toward him. Hakkai frowned slightly, the confusion apparent on his face, but he leaned down, as if expecting Sanzo to whisper something to him. Instead, the monk leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to the other's in a firm, but chaste, kiss, lingering for a few moments before falling back onto his pillow with a contented sigh. The brunet's lips _were_ as soft as they looked, and he was inordinately pleased that the other hadn't freaked out and pulled away from him. "Thank you for caring about me," he murmured as his eyes fell closed. He wanted to add, _'For letting me care about you',_ but he just couldn't make the words come. Somehow, he was sure the other already knew the sentiment was there.

For a fraction of a second, Hakkai simply stared wide-eyed at him, and then a coy smile crept across his face as he pressed his fingers to his lips. "I'll come see you in a little while then, Sanzo," he said softy as he got to his feet, gently sifting a hand through the sleeping man's hair. "In the meantime, please try to rest a little more, and I'll tell Gojyo and Goku that I will kill them _myself_ if they disturb you too badly." Quietly, he exited the room, closing the door behind him, his smile widening slightly. He knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was the source of the surlier than usual attitude of the blond monk, and he fully understood the reason why. And, from that moment forward, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure the other knew that the sentiment was, unequivocally reciprocated.


End file.
